Haruko's Ouran High School!
by Sealixir
Summary: Haruko saw it coming, but what could she do to stop it? She never imagined she would come to Ouran and a) find long lost friends b) fall in love c) discover she's a victim of child kidnapping and d) discover a family she never knew she could have! Just who is she really? Where does she fit in? Which host does she fall for? and which hosts fall for her? (rated T for elbow room)
1. I'm new girl, and you?

**I'm starting this one out to see how it goes, I just got a new computer you see so I thought why not a new story to go with it? (No more writing chapters on my phone!) This story centers around my OC Haruko, who let me tell you is definitely going to bring some major trouble to Ouran! But hey that's highschool right?**

 **I'll put up a little character description here so you can get a previous idea about her.**

 _ **Haruko Hax~**_

 _ **Appearance: Light blonde hair that's always pulled back into some ponytail or bun, sometimes French braid if she's feeling fancy~ She has blue eyes and refuses to wear that gaudy yellow uniform these people say holds class or something. She wears instead her own clothes which are different everyday, and she also wears a gold locket that's long enough so she can hide it under her shirt.**_

 _ **Background: She's transferring to Ouran Academy on her parents wishes, so that she can get some high class degree and get rich at a high class job. She thinks her parents also wish for her to find some high class boyfriend so she can skip the last part of it. It doesn't matter to her though, 'cause she couldn't care less about what her parents want her to do! She doesn't remember much of anything about her life when she was a kid~ but that's not really important to her. Her home life is sucky and she's always shutting herself in her room to escape her family. She had to leave her friends behind, but she doesn't care about that either- not since they betrayed her.**_

 _ **Personality: She's strong willed and is determined to make it through until she can move far away and create her own life. She's a chronic loner and finds herself always ending up in the same place- lonely. Though odd at first glance she shows immense kindness underneath, and is a loyal friend to the end. Even though its always been her that's been stabbed in the back or left in the dust, she feels inside that it's herself that is flawed.**_

 **Well, maybe the host club can influence her in more ways than one. I guess we'll just have to see how this story unfolds! Just a heads up, there will be some changes to multiple characters' past. This one goes more off the dubbed anime then the subbed or the manga, but they're so similar its not like it matters that much. Anyway, shall we get started!? I hope you enjoy this!**

 **P.s. Not sure how much I have to put this but I obviously don't own any familiar characters. (** **( no actually I tots wrote OHSHC and I'm just writing this fanfiction cause I'm testing it out for a new season ;) SARCASM ))**

* * *

Haruko's POV

"Here we go." I'm standing just outside to door to my classroom, hesitant to go in. I've already gotten strange looks from the inhabitants of this mystic land, probably 'cause I'm not wearing their beloved uniform. What, if I wanted to look like a banana with no fashion sense I'd visit my aunt! It's not like I'd fit in here anyway. I sigh and open the door and step in, I came early today, so luckily the teacher was here early too.

"Ah, Haruko you're early today." My teacher says and I shrug.

"Sensei, where do I sit? I was planning on checking out the library after I dropped my stuff off." I say and she absentmindedly gestures to a seating chart on the wall. I walk over to it and see my name listed in the back, next to someone named Haruhi Fujioka. I sigh and hang my bag on the back of the seat and hurry out of the classroom, looking around and trying to remember the route I took when I toured the place.

I head down the halls but make no progress in actually getting to the library, I must've taken a wrong turn...or twelve. I look around nervously, trying not to look like an outsider. I don't have my bag...and I cant remember which classroom it was. I don't even know where I am! I anxiously try to talk to a few people to ask but get brushed off each time.

"Excuse me, but we don't allow people to wander the school without a visitor's pass." Some one says from behind me and I turn around to see a guy who's taller than me, with black hair and glasses. He looks friendly at the start, but I detect a warning from behind the polite smile. I shift nervously and open my mouth to give some hot headed retort about how I am very much a student here when someone else says something from behind the boy.

"Oh Kyoya, how can you be so impolite as to accuse such a fair young maiden of trespassing? I'm sure she has a pass, don't you miss?" The boy asks and he steps out from behind Kyoya and I gasp when I see him.

He has beautiful blonde hair and mesmerizing purplish blue eyes. When he sees me he widens his eyes and we both just stare, taking each other in. Who is he? Why do I feel like I should know this person? For a few seconds it feels like rose petals are dancing around us and that jolts me out of my staring. What the hell? Roses?! I look around and try to find where they came from- but they disappear as soon as they came.

I shake myself out of the shock and regrow my backbone.

"Actually I _don't_ have a visitor's pass 'cause-" I'm interrupted by two hands clasping down on my shoulders. I jump out of my skin and tense up.

"Woooooow so you are a trespasser?" Two voices ask at once and I open my mouth to say something, but I'm interrupted once again.

"Hikaru, Kaoru don't be so rude!" a girl's voice says and I turn around, wrenching my shoulders out of their hands, and come to see three boys. Wait..no two boys, that one is definitely a girl...I think. Aside from her I also see two twins, odd- they look exactly alike! More so than normal twins.

"Coming from you?" One of the them says and she/he rolls his/her eyes.

"At least I'm not purposefully rude, it's only because you guys don't understand common sense!" She/he exclaims.

"You mean commoner's sense?" The other twin says and I roll my eyes. What a joke.

They turn back to me and I frown.

"Nope! Before you say it again I am not a trespasser! I'm a student here, I just left my bag in the classroom." I say quickly before anybody else of this strange group can say anything. "Ah and before you say that I'm not wearing a uniform, I haven't got one."

"So you're just lost?" Blondie says with a hint of sympathy and I shrug, and then nod.

"It's a big school, so it's understandable that it would happen. I'll assume you're new here?" Kyoya says and I nod again.

"What's your class?" They boy/girl says and I shrug, my face burning with embarrassment.

"I- I forgot it...I left my bag in it with the information." I say and the twins laugh. I roll my eyes and feel blondie's hand on my shoulder, different from the twins- it's comforting.

"Do you know the name of the teacher? Or which hallway it was in?" He asks kindly and I quirk a small smile at his nice attitude.

"Uhm..oh hey that's right, I was sitting next to a kid named Haruhi Fujioka!" I say and the twins grab one of my wrists each and pull me away from blondie.

"That's great! You're in our class!" They say and I raise an eyebrow. The she/he person smiles a bit and waves.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you." She says. Oh...wow, is this considered lucky? I'm not sure with these two twins...

"My name's Haruko Hax." I say pulling myself out of the twins grasp and turn back to blondie. Saying it to him as much as to Haruhi. He smiles and kneels before me, taking my hand. The blood drains from my face as he starts speaking.

"My identity is as your prince, dear one, call me as you wish. I will be known to you as whatever you desire." He says and stands up and puts an arm around me and sweeps me off my feet.

"The name of he who should not be touching girls without permission, or shall we be sued, is Tamaki Suou." Kyoya says and I push him away, my face red as a tomato.

"Geeze won't you guys leave her alone? Come on." Haruhi says and gestures for me to follow her. I comply quickly and hear the guys talking, but we're already too far away to make out what they're saying. I glance at Haruhi and she/he looks apologetically at me. "They're always like that, sorry."

"Why are you apologizing." I say quietly, unsure of what to say at this point. "You're being really nice." I murmur and she/he smiles. I glance around for a second before asking, "Are you a girl? I know you're wearing a guy's uniform and all but I just got this feeling..." I say and trail off. She/he stops walking and looks at me surprised. Shit. I probably overstepped it again. There no chance of being friends now.

"Ah, screw it!" She/he says loudly and several people look over. I widen my eyes and tilt my head. Lowering her/his voice, Haruhi says "Yeah, I'm a girl, but you have to keep it a secret." She says and I nod. She sighs and looks around. "I'll explain it later, but we should go ahead and get to class." She says and I nod again.

Wow...she actually trusted me to keep a huge secret like that. It's hard to believe...

We make it to class and the twins tease Haruhi when they come in, but Sensei starts class before I can say anything. It passes by quickly and soon we're breaking for lunch. I grab my lunch from home and look around...oh I'll bet everyone's going to the lunch room.

"Oh, Haruko-san! I always eat lunch in the classroom." Haruhi says and I look at her in surprise. "Do you wanna eat with me?" She asks and the twins look over, interested. I slowly smile and then nod. She smiles and moves her desk closer to mine, and I do the same.

"Ya know you could just come to the cafeteria with us Haruhi~" One twin says and she shrugs. I look between the two of them back and forth.

"I'd rather not." She says bluntly and that twin looks annoyed but leaves the class anyway. The other twin moves to leave to but I hold up a hand.

"Ah wait a sec...um...what's your name?" I ask him and he looks at me surprised, like he didn't know I was there.

"Kaoru, and my brother's name is Hikaru. Don't mind him, he wasn't trying to be rude to you just then, its just how he is. You shouldn't worry about it." He says and runs out when Hikaru calls him. I stare after him and frown. Okay so maybe he _did_ know I was there... I sit down and open my lunch of three rice balls, orange juice, and some leftover dumplings that I really, really hope none of my family had their eye on.

Either way, he seemed a lot nicer than Hikaru. He also had kind of a different tone to his voice, not very but a little. Their hair is parted a different way but, they also kind of hold themselves differently. I bring a rice ball up to my mouth to take a bite but stop just before I do.

 _~I seem to remember...something. Yeah I'm with two people...kids... we're all eating rice balls. Wait I was a kid too, yeah-yeah I can see it more clearly now. We're on a balcony off of some fancy house and...they're twins...with ginger hair! The sun shines brightly forcing me to squint, and I can hear the laughter of the twins.~_

I gasp and snap out of the flashback, dropping my rice ball out of shock. Haruhi looks over mid bite and I shake my head and pick it up.

"Wow, I was totally out of it for a second there!" I say laughing nervously trying to convince myself that the flashback was nonsense.

That I didn't totally have an idea who the twins might have been.

That I'm not dying to know if I'm right.

"Anyway, what was about earlier? Why are you hiding as a guy?" I ask casually changing the subject. She laughs nervously and then grows a slightly bitter, slightly humorous look in her eyes.

"Well, you see on the first I stumbled in on the host club and accidently broke a vase that happened to cost 8 million yen. I got in here by scholarship, so there's no way I could ever come up with that money. After being an errand boy for a bit, Tamaki said if I take in 1000 customers then they'll forget about my debt. It's better than being an errand boy I suppose, but their antics can get tiring. That's why I kinda lost it for a second and told you the truth. Normally I'd hide it." She explains and then realizes I don't yet know what the host club is.

She explains all about it and how the girls here go there to get romantic experiences. I laugh about it and wonder how much time they must have on their hands. She tells me about the dance and how they helped this couple make up.

"Lame, if you didn't get to try any fancy tuna.." I say and sigh.

"Haven't you ever had it?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Nope, I'm an honor student just like you. Actually it's funny 'cause just weeks ago you beat me out of the scholarship, but somebody transferred out so the principal let me come." I explain and pack up my lunch, finished except for my oj.

"Wow, I knew there was something about you that I liked. you have a sense of reality about you, it's quite refreshing actually. " She says laughing and a few people come in. They see us and start whispering but Haruhi doesn't look like she cares. the twins come back in and we move the desks back.

" _Haaruhiiii_ " They say at the same time and I stare at them intently. Are they the same as the flashback? Hikaru looks over at me and I quickly look away. How do I even ask about this? Do I ask?

"What?" He asks and I panic.

"Uhh...um...t-that was rude!" I say and hold a finger out to him. He looks surprised and I panic again. Shit...I blew it...welp, no going back now! "Kaoru said to forget it, but don't you consider how people feel when you ask the person they're talking with to go with you instead?" I say loudly and he looks awkward.

"Ah...you mean that? I don't see why it's a big deal." He says and I frown. Kaoru elbows him and he sniffs.

"The big deal is that I was eating lunch with Haruhi and you told her to go eat with you instead!" I say annoyed and he shrugs. Kaoru elbows him again but he just turns his back on me.

"Whatever"

Class starts and they go back to their seats and I go from annoyed to worried as class goes on. Damn, I should've just taken it. How will I ask about the flashback now? I freeze in the middle of taking notes and hitch a breath.

 _~"Why do you have to go! Don't you like us?" Two voices asks at the same time. "Why are you leaving!?"_

 _It's a different setting this time, instead of the balcony we're in a field full of green. The blue sky seems somber as the sun sinks toward concealment._

 _"I don't have a choice!" A different, more familiar voice says "It's mommy and daddy, they're being meanies again." I recognize this as my own._

 _What's going on, who are these kids?~_

I look up abruptly when the afterschool bell rings. I look down at my notes and realized I had continued with them right to the end. Everyone stands up and I gather my things. Haruhi waves me goodbye and I wave back. That was...really nice actually. If only I didn't have these visions to deal with then maybe I could enjoy it more. She's so...honest I guess? She just seems different from any friends I've had before.

All of them were fake. All of them were liars!

I walk down the hallway and try to plan out my afternoon when a distinct chirping catches my ear. I look around and see a small songbird sitting on a windowsill, but the window is closed.

"Hey there, are you lost?" I ask softly and the bird flies away. I sigh and watch it go. I should follow it, I mean I don't want it to get trapped where it can't get out. I run after it and follow it through some hallways and up some stairs. "Geeze little guy slow down!" I say gasping for breath. Finally, I see it fly into a closing door. I catch up just as the door shuts and catch my breath.

I put my hand on the handle and slowly open the door, and when I do rose petals show up again and I see a room filled with girls. Amongst the girls are several guys, six excluding Haruhi. I see them all look over at me and I blush.

"Haruko!" Haruhi exclaims and I smile nervously. Are you kidding me. How many rooms in this school and I find this one. I glance around the room, trying to find that damn bird.

"You came!" Tamaki's dramatic voice makes me jolt and he takes my hand. I move back slightly but he just fills the gap. Geeze this guy, he's so...nice? Full of himself? Intriguing? "I'm so joyful at your interest in the Host Club." I look to Haruhi for help but she just shrugs. Thanks.

"A-actually senpai, I was just looking for this...aha!" I exclaim happily when I see the songbird sitting on the windowsill of the closest window. I run up to it, breaking out of Tamaki's hold. When I get to it, it flies off around the room and I reach after it. "I was gonna open the window for you..." I say sadly and watch as it flies around and finally lands on top of some tall guys head. Very tall, very buff guy.

"Mori senpai, we don't want any diseases to come from that thing so would you please take it outside?" Kyoya says heartlessly and I sigh. This Mori-senpai takes the bird into his palm and males eye contact with my disappointed expression. Expressionless, he walks over to me and gently reaches for my hand and guides it to the one with the bird in it. The bird hops into my palm and I gasp, smiling.

"wow!" I say in a whisper voice, "You're really good with animals huh?" I say and smile at the bird chirping happily in my hand.

"You looked like you wanted to release it yourself" He says, smiling a bit. I nod and carefully walk to the window, where Mori-senpai opens it. I hold out my hand and the bird flies off of it. It's a nice moment for several seconds, but then girls start squealing about how adorable it was. I shrug and lean out the window when Mori get guzzled by his fangirls. I look around and spot two guys in black suits looking around from outside.

One of them turns to me and I gulp, okay weird. He starts talking to the other guy and points to me and I pull away from the window fast. As I do, I bump into Haruhi.

"Woah, what's wrong?" she asks and I shrug. Should I tell her? Hey these two guys outside totally freaked me out even though I have nothing to do with them!

"It's probably those weird men huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru say and I nod. I make awkward eye contact with Hikaru but don't look away. I'm not standing down. He seems to realize the contest and soon we're both glaring at each other. Finally he blinks and looks away and I pump a fist in the air.

"Haha sucker!" I say and he sneers.

"What's a dumb staring contest? So boring." He says indignantly and I shrug. What am I still doing here anyway.

"Fine, gimme another game then!" I challenge and he looks to Kaoru. Several minutes later I'm staring at two twins with their hair covered up by a hat.

"Alright! Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" They same at the same time and I put a hand on my chin. Hmph, this is simple.

"Kaoru is on the right." I say and they frown.

"It's the which one is Hikaru game." Hikaru says and I shrug.

"Yeah but Kaoru's nicer so I'd rather find him." I say and check my watch. Kaoru laughs at Hikaru but I ignore it. I should go now. Just as I turn to tell Haruhi I'm leaving some girl walks into the host club, and behind her are a bunch of men in orange and white uniforms.

"Alright Host Club! We are filming today so let's get to it!" She says and spots me. Hikaru puts and elbow on my shoulder and Kaoru puts and arm through mine.

"Oi lady Manager!" Kaoru calls out.

"You should give Haruko a part!" Hikaru says and I frown.

"No way! I have to get home and do chores, if I don't my parents will kill me!" I say nervously, but part of me does kinda wanna stay. I mean these people will probably only play with me for a little bit, so why not enjoy that little bit? Oh right, mother and father who will kill me and brother who will sell my body parts after they're done.

"Don't tease her so much you two!" Tamaki says but Kyoya walks up to the lady manager. "Although I'm sure you could spare a little time my flower" he says and I glance around at everyone. Somebody?

"I have an idea Renge." He says and whispers something in her ear. Renge laughs and turns to me. Anybody?

"It's perfect! I love it! Haruko!" She says and I stiffen, realizing that even if I want to, there's no way I'm going to escape this. Shit. "You are the ambiguous love interest that is claimed by all of the different hosts, all of them hoping you'll help them discover their real selves by falling in love with them!" She says and a collective 'heeeh' is gained from Haruhi, the twins, and I.

"It's perfect!" Tamaki says and the twins start laughing. I share a look with Haruhi who just shrugs.

Right, so all in one day I got lost, met a crossdressing girl, befriended that crossdressing girl, got insulted, had some flashbacks, chased a bird, got creeped out by some weird men, and finally I'm being dragged into some type of scene shooting.

"and the days not even over yet..." I mumble to myself.

* * *

 **Hey Hey! How'd you like? I basically shoved a whole lot of plot into this one chapter, but things will probably even out. Anywho I'm thinking that aside from the occasional episode I'll be making up host club themes and plots that aren't in the show or manga. I just don't want to get to that point where the only thing different from the original is that my oc is present and occasionally has a romance scene, heck maybe even a line or two. Ya know what I mean? It's easy to slip into it but I'd rather not go down that path. If I ever do feel free to slap me! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and have a good evening! or day...Thanks for reading!**


	2. Accept me, will you?

**Hey Hey! We're back! Okay so last chapter was kinda spread far but thin, we'll see how this one goes yeah? Also in regardence (if that's not a word it is now) to Haruhi, she's probably a tad out of character is this story, but I'm trying to go off her attitude in the later manga if I have to change it at all. You see at some points her 'now way in hell' and 'I couldn't care less' attitude about things can get a little annoying when you need her to care about something. Don't get me wrong though, she's one of my favorite female character's at the moment.**

Reviews:

Guest: Thanks so much! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

keki07: I hope I can surprise you with my evil plans for this story! Please keep reading and thanks so much for the review!

 **Also this chapter kinda starts at an awkward place but you'll catch on eventually, hang in there.**

 **Alright here we go again!**

* * *

I sigh, relieved that Haruhi is alright. When I saw her protect Renge from the push I was really worried about her, and ran away from a conversation with the twins. Kyoya surprised everyone for breaking the camera, even though I was the one who handed him the rock. I'm frankly pissed that Renge took for granted that Haruhi could've gotten hurt, but so long as she's okay it's alright.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow any evidence of club members involved in violence." Kyoya says and I sigh and walk away, heading for the bathroom while they sort that out. Geeze, all afternoon we've been doing this and I still haven't gotten a call from the demons. After I finish I head back to the others and look around, I'll assume we're done with this silly movie thing.

"Haruko-chan!" A voice says and something small jumps onto my back. I loose my balance for a second and spin around, Honey-senpai. He's adorable, sure, but like everyone else in this damn club he needs to learn this thing called personal space. "Wanna eat some cake?" He asks and I shake my head and manage to get him off my back.

"No thanks, I've really got to get home." I say and here a ring on my phone. Here we go. I check the ID and sure enough, 'Female Demon' is what appears. I walk a little bit away from the group, gaining a look from Haruhi and the twins. "Hello?" I say when I answer the phone.

" _Where the hell have you been you little brat!_ " the voice on the other side says and I frown. " _I need you to come and cook dinner, we're hungry."_ She complains and I lean against the building and turn my back to the group.

"Got it, I got caught up-" I start to say but she interrupts me.

" _I don't give a shit about whatever it is you're doing. We all know you're a little slut anyway. Why don't you stop being so selfish and start paying attention to what's important. You've always been disappointing, such a needy bitch. How long till you're back? If you aren't here by six you'll really get it you hear? Worthless imp."_ She hangs up the phone and I can hear the static. I slowly check the time and then shut the phone. Just great.

"Well that wasn't very friendly of her." A voice says and I spin around. Behind me are Hikaru and Kaoru, leaning in close to listen. I feel my face grow red and panic for second. "You're not seriously planning on doing what she says are you?" Hikaru asks and I look down at the ground, not able to find my voice. I glance up and see the others looking over and I make eye contact with Tamaki. Despite his dramatic attitude, I really liked how he got into his character for the film. I don't...I don't want him to know about this.

Then I see Haruhi, and she looks at me like 'need something?' and I look away. What am I gonna do?

Nothing. These people don't need me to be here, if I leave now and forget about it they'll forget too. It'll be fine and I can cope by myself. The thought of having others in my problems...it feels so strange and scary. Being by myself is a lot safer for this wounded heart.

"It's no big deal." I finally say and glare at them. "Forget it.." I say harshly and then realize how mean I sound, "please." I add and turn and walk away. I hear their footsteps coming closer to me and I run away. My stuffs in the club room, I have to get it. As I run I think about the last time my friends tried to help me with family problems.

My mother, the she-demon, invited them to come in all sweetly and I thought maybe everything would be alright. Then she told me to make snacks while she talked to them and of course I did, but while I was making them I heard her tell them all sorts of lies. About who I was and what I did. When I came back they were all gone, and she was laughing like it was all a game.

They never talked to me again, at least not directly. Tons of rumors spread about me and my boyfriend broke up with me. We moved a few months after that, but nobody ever said goodbye to me. I reach the room and grab my bag, hurrying to leave as fast as I can.

"Excuse me." a voice says and I stop and turn to see the men in suits. Great, okay this is scary but I've actually got bigger problems at the moment, it's a quarter to six- so I already know I won't get home on time.

"Sorry boys! Curfew's a bitch!" I call behind me as I run away and go home.

The next day I came into the classroom as late as I could and sat down at my desk. Haruhi looked over to me but I coughed for a few seconds until the teacher started class. After that I kept my head down and focused on the lesson. When lunch came I stood up, grabbed my book and left the classroom in the crowd going to the lunchroom. Instead of going there, though, I turned into a different hallway and reached a place with windows and sit down under one.

Great, I've actually done it now. Wow Haruko, way to be a bitch. Still, it's easier for her to just forget about me and move on. I'm sure our friendship wouldn't last very long anyways. Not if my family gets involved. I go back to class after lunch and leave quickly after school. The next day I do the same thing, I'm staring out the window in the same spot I went yesterday at lunch when I hear footsteps coming up.

"Aha we found her!" Kaoru's voice says and I look up to see the twins standing in front of me. I open my book and shove my nose in it.

"Say, why do you always cover up so much Haruko?" Hikaru asks and I shrug, struggling to keep a straight face and act like I'm reading. "You're book is upside down ya know. " He adds and I look up in surprise.

"What?" I exclaim but looking at the book I see it's right side up. Realizing what I'd done by reacting I look up sheepishly at them, finding them frowning down at me. "I uh...I get cold." I say answering his question. I look down at my wrists and pull down my sleeve a bit over my left wrist. My father threw a pot at me last night, and luckily it hit my wrist instead of my face. That's why I cover up, 'cause I've got bruises all over. But I'm no charity child, I don't need anyone to come and stop it. I'll put up with it till I'm eighteen and then ditch their asses in the dirt.

"Uh-huh. How long did you think you could avoid us for?" They ask and I look at my watch.

"Obviously only about twenty-four hours" I say sarcastically and they sigh.

"Why?" Haruhi walks up and looks at me with hurt eyes. I shrink at her obvious offense and stutter to find an excuse. Maybe I wasn't feeling well, no that's obvious bullshit. Can I just tell her about it? Didn't she do the same telling me about her secret? I take a deep breath look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, avoiding you was wrong of me to do...I was being dumb." I say and give her a small smile. "Will you let me explain?" She smiles and nods and I push up on my hands to stand up and wince and drop back down. The sleeve on my left arm rides up and the blue bruise throbs.

"What the hell?" Hikaru says and he and Kaoru bend down next to me to look at it.

"How'd you get that?" Kaoru asks and look back and forth between the two of them. Then i make eye contact with Hikaru.

I hear a little girls voice inside my head. ' _Hika-chan, Kao-chan!' she giggles, '_ _I've come to play again!'_

' _What's the password?_ ' the two boys voices respond teasingly.

' _Orange juice!'_

"Haruko?" Hikaru asks and I snap out of it. I look down at my wrist and pull the sleeve over it.

"Sorry, I zoned out. It's nothing." I say and stand up using my other hand to support myself. As I do, the necklace that I always keep beneath my shirt slips out. I quickly shove it back in and grab my book. Damn, another vision...orange juice huh? What a silly password... but it is my favorite fruit...

"After school today." Haruhi prompts me and I nod seeing as lunch is almost over.

"I'll explain then. For now...I'm really sorry. I've never been good with friendships." I say and she nods.

"To be honest, me neither." She says and we share a empathetic smile. I look back to the twins who have stood up and are sharing a look. "Hikaru, Kaoru." Haruhi calls then and they walk over.

"Before the host club we didn't have anyone except ourselves." Kaoru says and I pump a fist in the air.

"Yeah, we should start a club." I say sarcastically but we all laugh. After a second of the four of us glancing at each other we continue back to the classroom. When we get there most people are back already from lunch and I sit down at my desk. Class starts and the rest of the day passes slowly as I try to figure out how to explain it to Haruhi.

Of course there's also the flash backs, which I now definitely know it was Hikaru and Kaoru. I mean 'Hika-chan' and 'Kao-chan'? That's pretty good evidence. The only thing is what do I do about it now? How should I deal with it? Do nothing? Somehow that doesn't feel right, it seemed like I was close to them. The bell rings sooner than I expected and I stand up and turn to Haruhi.

"Can you two tell them others where I am when you go to the clubroom?" Haruhi asks the twins and they shake their heads.

"Nope, we wanna hear this too. We're also victims of avoiding." They say and I give them a look. They return it, and pretty soon I'm outnumbered three to one. I roll my eyes and shrug.

"Sure, why not?" They already eavesdropped on my phone call, it's probably best to explain before they go stirring up trouble somehow. They cheer victoriously and I share a sigh with Haruhi. I grab my bag and we head out to the courtyard and sit on two benches that make corner the way they're positioned.

It's an empty area, I wonder how many people actually come to the courtyards. There are lots of flowers and a few fountains that make the area very beautiful.

"So...I suppose I've always been kind of a loner, at least since I can remember. Memory problems, I don't really remember much of before I was six or so. Anyway, I was really happy when you told me you're secret, and I thought things might be going well for a change. But then i got a call from my mother.." I glance at the twins and they raise an eyebrow each. "They overheard, and I kinda panicked. She's a bitch, to be honest, and I thought I couldn't really have any friends while I'm dealing with her...and my family. I thought it would be better if we avoided what usual happens between me and others and just skip to the part where I deal with things by myself."

"You've only ever had yourself to help you with problems, so it was most natural to you. I can understand that. Normally I don't care what people think and just roll with it by myself, I'm not really the type to initiate a friendship...but when you were able to tell that I was a girl.. I just thought that maybe you'd be somebody worth being friends with." She says and I smile. Suddenly she frowns and looks at my wrist. "Haruko are you having issues with your family? Did any of them hurt you...?" She says and I look away. Before I can say anything some bushes rustle and several people come out from behind them.

Those several people included the rest of the host club. Golly gee, it's super that they listened in on all of that. Not to mentioned they scared the shit out ofme when they appear from behind the bush...

"Was it because we made you stay after yesterday?" Honey-senpai asks

"If you want we can create a lawsuit for them." Kyoya offered

"A lady should never be put under such distress!" Tamaki exclaimed. I stare at him in awe again as I usually do when I see him, but I snapped out of it when I realized what must have happened.

I tense up and slowly turn to look at the twins, who smile mischievously and hold up their cell phones. I frown an pull at my sleeve again, keeping my mouth shut and looking away. After a few moments someone bends down in front of me and I look to see Tamaki. He holds up a first aid kit and motions with his free hand for me to give him my wrist. I look at his face and see a kind smile on it. Something flutters in the back of my mind and I resolve to let him wrap it. I can feel everyone staring at it and Haruhi puts a comforting hand on my right arm.

"My father..." I say softly and watch as Tamaki gently wraps my wrist. "he was angry because I brought some of these dumplings for lunch, so he through a pot at my head." I chuckle thinking about how weird it sounds.

"You blocked it with your wrist, nice reflex." Hikaru says and I smirk.

"You should've seen the bastard's face too!" I say easing into a lighter attitude and Tamaki ties off the bandage. I look at it and even though I smile at first it slowly turns into a confused look. "How did you wrap this?" I ask and Haruhi shakes her head at it. Tamaki pouts and I look at him humorously.

"I'm sorry..do you want me to redo it?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Nope, I like it." I say looking at it and he smiles, rebounding like a puppy.

"Are you really gonna go back to them?" Honey asks and I nod. "Why?" Mori-senpai moves to tell him something, probably about how he's not helping but I shrug.

"Maybe it's that I don't have enough courage, or maybe I'm just waiting for the right time. Frankly I've always like the idea of moving out on my own, and out of the blue just leaving, only leaving a note that says something mature ya know? I don't want the police to do anything, or do anything that would victimize them." I say and Honey looks at me with wide eyes. "By the way aren't you supposed to be hosting?" I ask and they all shrug.

"Haruko knows I'm a girl." Haruhi says abruptly and everyone except the twins look surprised. She stands up and stretches, and I follow.

"How did you find out?" Kyoya asks with a glint in his glasses.

"I told her, but she asked if I was at first." Haruhi says and before anyone else can comment somebody whistles and we all turn to see a third year highschooler for the Ouran Public school with two more standing behind him.

"So this is what the bitch has been up to!" The boy exclaims and I clench my fist and step around Haruhi to face him.

"You can't be here Daichi, this school is private." I say through gritted teeth and grins. He has messy brown hair and wears a jean jacket with rips in it, a red shirt is underneath and he wears a raggy pair of jeans. It's not that he can't dress better, it's that he chooses not to.

"Come on I'm visiting a family member, they allow that right?" He says and I glance at Kyoya.

"Trespassers are not welcome here, did you get a visitor's pass?" I say with a slight hint of humor and Kyoya pushes up his glasses.

"If you don't have one I'm afraid we'll have to ask you to leave." Kyoya says and I smile.

"Fine I'll leave, but you _sis_ , have got to come back with me. Mommy and Daddy need you to do some chores." He says with a sneer and I feel Haruhi tense up behind me. I can't see all of them but I think of all the people at my back right now. If I was alone I would probably concede and go back home with him and his goons, but not today.

"No. I have my own plans." I say and he raises and eyebrow and then sneers at me. He lunges forward and grabs my bad wrist and I let out a scream of pain. Somebody grabs my shoulders and I see Honey fly over my head and give Daichi a jump kick. He lets go of my arm and I'm pulled back into Tamaki's arms. Daichi's lackeys jump into a fight and Tamaki holds me and Haruhi back while Honey, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru totally own the three guys and Kyoya watches with that scary glint in his glasses.

"Haruko you're wrist.." Haruhi says and I cradle it gently with my right hand. It throbs and Tamaki puts his arms around me from behind and takes the wrist in his left hand. I blush and he gently squeezes it.

"It's alright, it's still only bruised." He says and steps away from me. Daichi and his gang runs away and suddenly I wonder how bad I'm gonna get it later. From my entire family now that I've defied them. Shit. Shit!

Kyoya, the twins, Honey, and Mori walk over to us and Haruhi takes my hand. I look at her and remember how hopeless I felt earlier when I was avoiding her, but then it changed when I was open again. I smile and look up sheepishly at the Host Club.

"Thank you for defending me." I say and looking around at them I start to wonder, maybe it'll all be okay. Maybe...maybe with friends like them it'll be even easier to make it through till I move out!

"Come home with me Haruko! It'll be dangerous if you go back there, tonight at least." She says and I widen my eyes.

"I can't intrude on you like that." I say but before she says anything Hikaru and Kaoru step up.

"You should come home with us, we have plenty of room!" They say and I consider my options.

"No way! I refuse to let an innocent girl go home with you two! Who knows what tricks you'll play on her!" Tamaki says and we talk about it all the way back up to the club room. I talk with Haruhi and she says that even though it probably would be too much for another person sleeping in her house, she wouldn't mind it. Still, when we get to the club room it's decided that I can stay over if the twins swear to no shenanigans.

Also, Haruko I would like to discuss something with you." Kyoya says to me and I tilt my head and walk over to him at his table with a computer. "Do you remember the reactions of our costumers, the girls, when you and Mori interacted with the bird?"

"Uh yeah, they were all excited about it." I say and blush slightly thinking about it.

"Takashi's requests went up fifty percent after that!" Honey-senpai says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes well, it seems that our costumers enjoy a scene that they can watch just as much as being involved in one, as is shown with the loving brothers act. More often than not they show more romantic tendencies to each other than the costumers, but they're still very popular. Hence, we could use someone who could regularly give demonstrations for the girls to enjoy." He pushes up his glasses and looks at me.

"A lovely maiden such as yourself would be perfect for the role, and it would be our greatest pleasure to invite you to the Host Club!" Tamaki says and I look around at all of them. The twins are grinning mischievously, Honey is sprouting flowers, Mori gives me a nod and Haruhi smiles. I look back at Kyoya and grin.

"You guys are _so_ on!" I say and they all cheer, well except for Kyoya and Mori. Mori pats me on the head and Kyoya smiles and starts typing on his computer.

"I'll inform you're family that you'll be spending more time after school." he says and I blink and realize exactly what this means. Being involved in club activities means I won't have to spend as much time at home. Tamaki pulls me over to a seat and starts his dramatics again.

"You also have another job!" He says and looks at Haruhi. "Operation make Haruhi embrace her feminine side!" I raise an eyebrow as Haruhi looks at him annoyed. "You've got to ask her to play dress up and teach her how to use makeup and brush back your hair together while laughing all cute like!" He says and I tilt my head.

"But Tamaki-senpai, I thought you were the one who wanted her to be a host in the first place...as a guy right?" I ask and he looks shocked and pouts in a corner all curled up. I share a look With Haruhi and we both laugh and fist bump. A little while later it's time to leave and the twins each put an elbow on a shoulder of mine.

"Are you ready?" They ask and I nod. Haruhi wishes me good luck and I wave goodbye as we walk out to a fancy car in the front of the school. Kaoru opens the door for me and I thank him and climb in. It's kind of an awkward ride and I spend the time looking out the window.

When we get to their house I step out and feel my mouth drop. They watch me amused and I look around. There are so many plants and flowers!

"It's gorgeous!" I exclaim

"Thanks" They reply and we walk up to the door. Suddenly they bolt ahead of me and run in the house and shut the door. I follow them and wait confused.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" I ask nervously wondering if it was all a joke, and they were fooling me the whole time. They just wanted to see how long I'd believe it, but they never meant anything. I feel a huge pit in my stomach and call their names louder this time. Please don't do this...

"What's the password?" They ask and I gasp and remember the silly password in the flashback.

"o...orange juice?" I say and the door flies open. I come face to face with two twins who I've never seen so excited as they look now.

"It _is_ you! " They exclaim and I grin.

"So the flashbacks were real! I thought I was just day dreaming!" I exclaim and Hikaru pulls me in by my non-injured wrist. Suddenly I'm enveloped in a hug and for some reason find myself hugging them back. It just feels...right!

We go into a room with a fancy table with fancy drapes on the fancy window and a fancy display with fancy- okay everything is just super fancy. A few maids bring us tea and cookies and I enjoy them while we talk about things.

"We used to play all the time when our mom took us to France. We were there for a year, but you had to leave a month before we did. We were planning on insisting that we stay." Kaoru explains and I take another sip of the tea. Hot!

"I don't remember much, but ever since I saw you two I've been having these flashbacks...but I have to ask. Why do you still remember me? That was so long ago.." I say and they exchange a look.

"You were a really important friend to us 'cause..." Kaoru starts

"you were the only kid our age we'd met who could tell which of us is which." Hikaru finishes and the intense look he gives me sends shivers down my back. I stare back at him and then feel tears start to form. He grows a panicked look and looks to Kaoru for help who looks just as confused as Hikaru. The tears fall down my cheek and I wipe them on my sleeve.

"S-sorry...it's just...every other friendship I've had has ended badly...but.." I say and after rubbing my eyes I see the two of them grinning.

"Not this one!" Hikaru says

"You're not getting away from us" Kaoru continues

"Ever again." Hikaru looks at Kaoru after he says that and then they both look back at me.

"Ko-chan"

* * *

 **Well how'd you like that? I know, I know- what's with the 'Ko-chan' at the end you may ask? Well for those of you still reading when Haruko met the twins for the first time, she was crying, so when they asked her for her name they were only able to make out 'ko' from the last part. She was crying too hard for them to hear the 'Haru'. Anywho, thank you so much for reading! Any ideas or suggestions would be super appreciated! Have a good evening, my lovelies!**


	3. Drama, always so dramatic!

**Hello! How's it going my friends? So I realized, that I haven't been using the full potential of the twins mischievousness- frankly I'm probably just too used to the later manga, where things get all deep with character development. Oh well.**

 **I'm really excited about this chapter, and even more excited about the one after this, actually! I'll get it out soon. Anyway we're getting deeper into the thick plot of this one, and I wonder if I put too much foreshadow...hmm... Well we'll see how it goes won't we? I'm not sure if they have principles or something else but I'm just gonna call it a principle for now.**

Reviews:

Dramakitty: Thank you so much I'm super glad you like it! Every time I see a review I practically squeal in excitement, they make me super happy!

 **I almost posted this one without spell checking it! That would've be hilarious because things just go wrong with my fingers some times. Alright it's time to get started huh? Please enjoy! (How many times should a person do a disclaimer? Cause I think we've already established it but hey ya never know)**

* * *

I sat on the edge of an open window facing the inside of the room. My glorious book sat on my lap and I had had my nose stuck in it all day, but when club activities started I got caught up by something else.

I look up at the twins and watch them with my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees. I'd never seen them host before, even when I came that first day I was preoccupied, and when I wasn't they were talking to me.

Now though, they're acting so different then when they're with me. I frown slightly and watch as they flirt with the ladies an express themselves. Hmm...

"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy." Kaoru says and then Tamaki runs up. He starts yelling at them and I laugh. I watch them as they talk about the webpage. These are their friends right? I wish they'd be more themselves around me...

"We were up till dawn making it, right Haruko?" Kaoru says and I look up from my book.

"Mmmhm, they were texting me about it all night." I say and they grin victoriously. Tamaki shows evryone what it is and I gasp. "That's what you were doing!?" I exclaim and glance over at Haruhi. Poor thing looks shell shocked. I leave the girls to squeal about it and stand up to pat Haruhi's back. "Come on dear sit down now." I say and she puts her forehead down on the table.

I sit down while they argue about it and continue reading. Several days ago I spent the night at Hikaru and Kaoru's house. The next day I went home and nobody said anything to me. I sigh and smile at the scene in the book, and completely miss that weird voodoo guy coming in. We talked all night at their house, it was nice but they were so different then than they are now. The next day they were acting like the mischievous twins in the host club again.

Somebody suddenly knocks me over out of the chair and I hear a voice yell "You murderers!" right before a door slams shut. I look around confused and rub my hip. Ouch, another bruise has been hit... this one was made by my brother but I'm pretty sure it was an accident.

"How rude!" Hikaru and Kaoru say and I see two hands in front of me. I smile and take them both and they pull me up. I fall forward a bit and they catch me and laugh. "Be careful!" The girls squeal and hearts go flying. I smile a bit and then sit down again.

"Nice work Haruko." Kyoya says and I sigh and look back at my book. Oh right, just that job again. I stick my nose back in the book and the twins sit down on either side of me.

"Haruko won't you play with us?" They ask and I point at my book.

"I'm almost at the ending, lemme finish okay?" I say and they lean back in their seats. I focus on the plot and cross my legs on the chair. I get through several chapters and look up when Tamaki sits beside me. I glance around and see the twins talking to Haruhi and then glance at Tamaki. "Hi."

"What are you reading?" He asks softly and I turn to show him the cover of the book. "What's it about?"

"Umm, a woman goes to France finds a hidden garden...it's like an entrance to a fairy world. But instead of nice fairies they're sneaky and deceitful." I say and he nods, like it sounds interesting. I look at him surprised and smile. "The romance is cute though, you should take some tips form the main love interest~" I say laughing, but stop when the twins start yelling.

Tamaki looks up and watches them and I tilt my head, what are they up too?

"YOU'RE MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE-UP! THAT'S IT, WE'RE THROUGH!" They yell and I widen eyes. What the hell? I snort and cover my laughing from behind my book.

~The next day~

The lunch bell rings and I grab my lunch bag and watch as the twins leave the classroom for the lunch hall throwing insults back at each other. I sigh and share an exasperated look with Haruhi. When'll they just give it a rest. Haruhi suggests that we follow them and I'm about to agree when our teacher comes up to me.

"Haruko, the principle wants to see you in his office. You're not in trouble but he would like you to go now." Sensei says and I nod and look back at Haruhi.

"Sorry, I guess you're on your own. Good luck!" I say and grab my bag incase I'll need something. I wave to Haruhi as we part ways and I go the way that Sensei showed me. By some miracle, I don't get lost and end up at Suoh's office with a thousand theories as to why I'm here. My family committed some crime or something like that. I raise a sweaty hand to the door and knock before opening it.

Across the room is Tamaki's father sitting at an impressive desk.

"Ah, there you are." Suoh says and I freeze when I see the two men in suits who I brushed off that first day standing on either side of the desk. I smile nervously and walk up to the desk. Oh yeah, they did something. I'm done for. There goes my future. Okay maybe that's a little dramatic, but still.

"Whatever my family did, I had nothing to do with it!" I say right off the bat and Suoh shakes his head. I remember when I first saw him at the tour they gave me, it was similar to what happened with Tamaki. Except he's Tamaki's dad, so it's kinda different. I guess impressiveness runs in the family.

"Don't worry, we know. Sit down, these men would like to have a word with you." He says and I raise an eyebrow, looking at their unfriendly stone faces. Okaaaay. I take a deep breath and listen as the two men tell me that everything in my life _might_ be a lie. Maybe, only a possibility.

I exit the room and take a deep breath after the door shuts. I can't believe it. No...there's now way. Me? _Kidnapped?_ I hug my bag to my chest and walk back to the classroom staring at my feet. One at a time they go forward. Step, step, step, step.

~ _"Please understand that this is only a possibility, but your records match up with a child named Haruko who was kidnapped and disappeared nine years ago." The man in the suit on the left says. I don't realize I stood up until he stops talking, and shift my feet. "You should also be prepared to be pulled out of your household. Within a month."_

 _"Excuse me?" I say surprised._

 _"We were informed of the situation with you family, that is the only reason why we told you all of this." Suoh says and I narrow my eyes, but try not to look as angry as I feel._

 _"Who told you?" I ask calmly and Suoh looks at me carefully. "I have a right to know." I say and he sighs._

 _"Kyoya Ootori." he finally says and I nod. Clenching my fists._

 _"Go back to your class now, calm down and please think it over before you try to hit him." Suoh says with a sigh and I spin on my heels and march out.~_

It's bullshit, about the kidnapping, but none the less I'm pissed at Kyoya for telling them. Dammit! I stop an turn to look into a large window that looks into the lunch hall. I smile a bit seeing the twins throwing tings at each other...Holy shit is that Honey-senpai!? Oh wait...Mori has him.

I look around some more and see Tamaki wiping something beige off his face. He looks around for a second too and then spots me in the window. I can't read his expression but I bet he looks surprised. I smile and raise my hand to wave back but suddenly I feel a pang in my head. I drop my bag as several memories touch at my mind. I see Tamaki start running but then my vision goes white.

~ _"Rene onii-chan!" a young girl's voice calls cheerfully_ ~

~ _"Help me! Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Rene onii-chaaaaaaan!" This time it's the same voice, but she's in distress! She needs help!_ ~

~ _"You little bitch, you don't need your birth certificate!" My mothers voice says_

 _"But mommy it's for a school project!"_

 _"Shut up!~_

I fall forward and vaguely hear my name being called. My knees hit the ground and suddenly everything's back to normal and I can see clearly again. What. The. Hell? I try to remember what just went through my head but the only piece that remains with me is the name 'Rene'.

"Haruko!" Tamaki's voice alerts me and I see him bending down in front of me. "Are you okay?" I nod and grab my bag and stand up. Rene...what kind of name is that?

"Sorry, I think I spaced out a little to much!" I say laughing and looks at me worried.

"What did my dad need from you?" He asks and I wonder if I should tell him. I look to the ground and then back up at him.

"If I tell you will you keep it a secret?" I ask and he nods. "They think...they think I was kidnapped as a child. Or at least I'm a possibility for their case." I say and he looks at me with sympathetic eyes. For a minute neither of us says anything.

"You know," He finally says softly. "I've only told Kyoya this, but I have a little sister." He says and I widen my eyes. "When I was a kid I lived in France with my mom and her. Her name was Haruko too, But she died when we were young. After that I spent all my time with my mom, we reminded each other of her." He says and I smile.

"So many girls with the name Haruko huh? I'm sorry about her." I say and wipe my eyes when I realize they're starting to cry. Then I think about what the twins said the other night, that when we were together when we were young, we were in France. Come on now Haruko don't go jumping into fantasy land here, let's just stick to what's solid fact right now.

I walk back to the classroom and see Haruhi eating. I take a deep breath and smile and wave. "How was it?" She asks and I shrug.

"Oh nothing much, how were Hikaru and Kaoru?" I ask and she sighs deeply but then looks at me closely.

"You can drop the act that you're okay ya know, you never smile like that." She says and I drop my smile.

"Like what?" I ask and she gives me a look. "Okay fine it's just those weird guys in the suits we saw poking their nose in my business." I say and sigh. "Kyoya told them about my family...when club time comes you might have to restrain me from hurting him." I say and she shakes her head.

"It's probably the right thing to do." She says and I sniff.

"But he has no right to go and do that when he knows I wouldn't want him to!" I say angrily and she gives me another, different look and this time I look away. I grab my book and stick my nose it in, ending the conversation. The twins come back in soon and class starts again. By the time it's over Hikaru and Kaoru dash off to the club room and Haruhi and I follow slowly.

"You know I don't understand what you're going through by any means, " Haruhi says and bumps me lightly with her elbow. "but I do think that you're strong enough to push through, and if you aren't...well you do have all of us to help you." She says and I nod, and then smiled slowly.

"Thanks Haruhi, you really are a natural." I say and laugh. We meet Kyoya and Tamaki at the door. I clench my fist but don't say anything as when we open the club room door, there's a mountain of things piled up. "Holy shit!" I say and walk in. Mori-senpai turns to look at us and the twins are a few feet past him.

They're breathing heavily and I see Honey at the top of the pile. Looking at Hikaru though, I don't see any scratches or injuries, same with Kaoru. I tilt my head as the others gawk about it. They kind of remind me of these dogs I used to visit at the park. If you didn't give them enough attention they would play fight right under your feet. Maybe...no...would they? Thinking about it, yeah probably. I chuckle and walk past them laughing about it more.

I sit on the windowsill and look out it as Tamaki complains and Kaoru pulls out a curse doll. I widen my eyes and watch as he writes something on the back of it. Haruhi runs up to them and hits them on the head. I wince and stand up to walk over.

"You don't bring something like this into a petty fight!" She yells and I watch amused. Hikaru glares at me and Haruhi looks up surprised.

"What do you think being cursed is funny?" Hikaru says and I flick him on the forehead. We make eye contact for a few seconds and he sulks.

"Don't you get it?" I say and She looks at me with a blank face. "Look at the back of the doll." I say and Hikaru and Kaoru each put an arm around me and watch as Haruhi freaks out. Kaoru's hand hits my bruised hip and I shift a bit.

"How'd you figure it out smarty pants?" Kaoru asks and I grin.

"It was simple, really." I say and put one of my own arms around their backs. "First off, you weren't really fighting about anything- so it all seemed pretty pointless. Second you never actually hit each other when you were throwing things, statistically unless you were aiming elsewhere you would've hit each other at least once. Third you went spent a night together, and as close as you are- normally you would've come to school having made up or be black and blue." I say and step out from the hug thing we were doing. Haruhi and Tamaki are on their knees and I kneel down next to them. "You two okay?'

"Twins with too much time on their hands...are the devil." Tamaki says and Honey- senpai pulls at my sleeve.

"Haruko do you want to eat some cake?" He asks looking surprised about the twins and I pat his head.

"Actually, Haruko can I talk to you-" Kyoya starts to say but I turn my back on him.

"Cake sounds great Honey-senpai." I say and Haruhi stands up.

"Haruko-" He tries again but I interrupt him again.

"You too Hikaru, Kaoru?" I ask and they look between me and Kyoya.

"Sure." They say and I walk over to a table when Honey puts a box of assorted mini cakes down on it. I pick a chocolate one and convince Haruhi and Tamaki to have some, while Kyoya watches me behind his glasses.

"Will you listen to me?" He asks when everyone, including Mori-senpai, are at the table eating a piece except him. I think they seemed to notice the tension between us and I reluctantly look at him. I take a bite a mine and restrain from swooning at the amazing taste. Haruhi looks like she's in heaven when she eats her strawberry cake.

"I'm sorry, I can't you over this amazing taste." I say shortly and take another bite. "Sensory overload."

"It's dangerous for you to be there without at least the police knowing." Kyoya says and I cut him a short glance.

"I've been fine for fifteen years, I can survive three more without police breathing down my neck." I say and he narrows his eyes.

"Fine? Don't think everyone hasn't notice how you always cover up, you father threw a pot at you! How much more do they do!? You flinched when hit your hip, is there a bruise there too?" He says raising his voice, everyone is quiet now.

"Shut up! I'm used to it! It's not your place to tell me these things! To tell anyone these things!" I say back to him and stand up to meet him. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I was planning on telling you during clubs activities but these two got in the way!" He says calming down a bit. or maybe he's just confused. Wondering how I already know if he didn't tell me.

"Yeah well Tamaki-senpai's father got there first!" I say quietly and glared at him. "You're so good at butting into other people's business I wouldn't be surprised if you know what else he told me." The strained look he suddenly got on his face told me it was true and I grab my bag angrily and storm out of the club room.

Tears prick at my eyes as I run down the hallway and stop when I turn a corner. So what? I'm screwed up but maybe I was happy just pretending that I wasn't. Telling myself that if I just lasted till I was eighteen and then I would forget all about them for the rest of my life, it got me through the day. I wipe my eyes and hear a pair of footsteps go down the hall.

"Haruko!" Hikaru and Kaoru call and they spin around the corner to meet me. I stare at the for a second before diving into Kaoru's arm's. He and Hikaru hug me and I cry again.

"I don't want any of that shit to be on my records! I don't want them to have more reasons to hate me! I really, really don't want to go to a damn orphanage, or home for girls!" I say and Kaoru pushes me away so he can look me in the eyes.

"What if you don't have to? You could come.." Kaoru starts

"And live with us!" and Hikaru finishes

I consider it and am surprised at how nice it seems. Maybe it won't be so bad... but it'll still be hell dealing with moving out and all. I sigh and cross my arms. Damn. Not having to spend three more years in that place... I think about how angry I got at Kyoya. Still, it's my life and I had it under control. I feel Kaoru's hand slide to my hip and he looks at me. I shrug.

"It sounds...great. But don't you think some people might get the wrong idea?" I ask and Kaoru takes off his hand.

"We don't care." They say and I smile.

"It's settled then! Although bedtime is ten you two." I say and they roll their eyes, but I can see a smile behind their play annoyance. I look back to the club door and groan. Yeah so my life's gonna be a nightmare until it's sorted out...but maybe he did...you know...not do a bad thing. "I've got to apologize now don't I?" I say with a sigh and Hikaru and Kaoru shrug.

"You could wait until tomorrow." Hikaru says and I tilt my head. "We're going to Kyoya's family resort. We weren't gonna tell you and Haruhi 'till tomorrow morning." He explains and I droop a bit.

"Then I definitely have to apologize today." I grumble and they look confused. I walk past them to the club door and put my hand on it and take a deep breath. I slam open the door and step in to see them all talking by the table. I look at Kyoya and say loudly, "I'm sorry!" Then I immediately step out and slam the door shut. I quickly walk away and pass the twins again. "I'm going home for the day! Text me when and where for tomorrow okay?" I say and they nod, leaning against each other and watching me.

I stop and walk back to them. Quickly, I place a kiss on Kaoru's left cheek and Hikaru's right cheek. "Thank you." I say and turn and leave. I walk out of the school building and look at the time, geeze it's really late huh? Hmm, a resort. I wonder what it'll be like, I've never been to one before.

When I get to my house I walk in and set my stuff down on a chair of the kitchen table. It's not a small house, it's not very huge, but it's nice. My parents manage expenses with their business. I walk into the kitchen and slip on an apron, and start preparing some things to cook. I quickly pull out my phone from my pocket and text Hikaru and Kaoru.

' _Want me to make you a lunch for tomorrow? Since we'll be at the resort?_ ' I text and start cooking some rice.

"We already ate takeout!" My dad calls from the living room.

"Good for you!" I call back and look at my phone.

' _Yeah! Commoner style?'_ Hikaru texts and I roll my eyes.

' _What else can I cook?_ ' Great, I'll make one for everyone then! I'm not sure how the rest will like them, but I'm sure Haruhi will enjoy it. I start whisking some eggs and think about Kyoya-senpai. I hope he's not pissed at me... like I was at him. I frown slightly and look around will I miss this place? I finish later in the night and set up the boxes I made on the counter.

Will Kyoya even eat this? His is sitting in the middle and I put my hand on my hip. I can imagine him turning his nose up at it. I sniff and rip off my apron. Yeah right! You think he'll eat something like this? He's rich and can eat whatever he wants!

"What are you doing?" My brothers voice startles me and I shrug.

"I made lunch for my friends for tomorrow. I'm going out." I say and toss the apron on a hook. I turn to look at him to see what he'll say. But it's not him who responds, and I see him look past me at someone.

"You used up a lot of food dear." My mom says sweetly as she walks through. "Next time don't be so selfish, kay?" the sickly sweet tone makes my skin crawl. I watch as she goes with a pain expression on my face. Her mood usually changes in a heartbeat, but this one can stay for several days. It means she's very, very angry. She probably got a call from those men. I sigh when her door shuts softly and turn to see Daichi opening and looking at the boxed lunches.

"Hey! Stop that!" I say and smack his hand. He sneers and me and with one hand he knocks the whole stack of them to the ground. "Daichi!" I yell and stare at the mess on the floor.

"Bitch." He says and pushes me onto the floor. My cellphone skips from my pocket and hits something, and I lower my head as Daichi walks away. I let out a curse under my breath and lift my head to stare at the mess. Hmph, whatever. Nobody would've like them anyway, but I hate wasting food. I reach to grab my cellphone and see that it's in a call.

"Hello? Who's this?" I say, should I just hang up?

" _Kyoya Ootori_." The voice says in a dull voice and I widen my eyes.

"Oh... Why'd you call?"

" _I didn't, you called me, Haruko._ "

"Oh... Uh, sorry. My phone fell and it must've hit the speed dial Hikaru and Kaoru set up." I say awkwardly and lean against the island in the kitchen.

" _Is anything wrong?_ " He asks and I blush, he probably thinks it's something with my family.

"No."

" _In that case, I have work to do..._ " He says but I suddenly realize I don't want to quit talking, not yet at least.

"Ah wait!..." I say and he's silent. I bite my lip and look at the ruined lunches. "I-If I made a lunch for everyone tomorrow, ya know with commoner food as you'd call it, would you have eaten it?" I ask and he is silent for a few more seconds.

" _Did you make some?_ " He asks

"Yeah but... it's funny cause I stacked them up high and then accidently knocked them over! There's a huge mess on the floor now. That's when I dropped my phone." I say laughing but I feel a tear slide down my cheek. What's this? I already know it's no big deal. I wipe it off and scrub at my eyes.

" _That's a shame. I'll bet Tamaki would've enjoyed it._ " He says

"Yeah... but I asked if _you_ would've."

" _Probably not, my tastes are more refined then ordinary food like that_." I stand up and brush off my pants.

"Yeah, probably." I say and we're both quiet for a minute. I move my thumb to hang up but his voice stops me.

" _Although, I'll bet you wouldn't be able to cook any ordinary food, so it probably would've been good. I would've looked forward to it._ " He says and I smile and feel my cheeks blush even more.

"Probably." I whisper and grab the apron again. "Well I've got tons of free time, so I might as well try again huh?" I say and I hear him chuckle softly.

" _Good luck then. Good night._ " He says

"Good night!" I say back and he hangs up. I smile and tie the apron before cleaning up the mess. By the time I'm done cleaning, it's well into the night and I use even more food, although I salvaged what I could from the mess. It's two in the morning when I finish, and I take the lunches to my room and line them carefully on my desk. then I take a quick shower and change into a t shirt and pajama shorts.

It seems like only seconds after I collapse into my bed that I blink open my eyes to see two boys standing above me. Light blinds me and my heart starts racing. I pull out the pipe that I keep under my pillow and swing it in their direction.

"Gah!" Two familiar voices yell as the boys jump away. I blink my surroundings into focus and see Hikaru and Kaoru staring horrified at me. "You're so violent!" They exclaim and I drop the pipe and tilt my head, still half asleep. What are they doing in my bedroom? Hikaru and Kaoru...in my house. I widen my eyes.

"Ah!" I scream and bolt out of bed. My hair's in a messy braid with strands flying out everywhere and I look passed my door to see the rest of the host club standing in my hallway. I lean against the wall and stare baffled and panicked at them.

"Haruko! You look so cute in the morning!" Tamaki says and look at the time. My parents are probably out at work and my brother is doing who knows what. Hikaru and Kaoru grab one of my arms each and start dragging me out the house. I turn and see Mori carrying the lunches and Tamaki ruffles my hair. I growl and mock bite at his hand before Hikaru and Kaoru throw me in a fancy car.

"Next stop: Haruhi!"

"Here we go..." I murmur and fall asleep against the window almost immediately.

* * *

 **WOO! Here we go! Did you like that Kyoya part? Betcha didn't see that one coming with the whole kidnapped thing? What? I put it in the description? Oh. Huh...** **Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much for the support! Have a good day lovelies!**


End file.
